Seven Minutes
by DeborahsFrench
Summary: There is always a time when Marvin wakes up by 2:30. Then he spends those special seven minutes remembering why he was so lucky to have a girl like Millicent Huxtable. One-Shot


**Seven Minutes -**

**A One Tree Hill Fanfiction - **

**Written By: AutumnMalarkey**

Opening his eyes, Marvin McFadden glanced at the clock on the bedside stand. The bright red letters told him he was right on time, 2:29. A few more seconds filled the almost silent room, then it changed. 2:30. Another few seconds and it began. Light, soft, gentle snoring. One that would never wake him up if he was actually asleep. A smile grew on his face. Like clockwork it always happened. Then he waited…

**First Minute:**

Scanning over her body, his eyes stopped at her chest as he watched the slow rise and fall. One, Two, Three. Three, Two, One. It was rhythmic. Three seconds in, three seconds out. Looking back up to see her closed eyes, his smile grew ever so wider. The slight snore, calm, careful, then the squeak. His favourite squeak.

**Second Minute:**

Lightly his fingers untangled themselves from her own around her waist and slowly rose up to Millie's face. Cautiously he moved the strand of hair off of her face. Lingering, his touch stayed on her temple, then, lightly traced it's way down the side of her face. Past her eyes, over the smooth bump of her cheek, stopping at her lips.

**Third Minute:**

His eyes stayed glued firmly to her mouth, those amazing lips hid that fantastic smile. The smile he loved to see of a morning, fall asleep to of a night. Tenderly, his finger smoothed over the pale pink skin. That smile was always full of joy. Always showed him how Millie was feeling, brightened his worst day. He loved how just her smile did that to him.

**Fourth Minute:**

Flashing back to their first date, the set up. He remembered seeing her across the room, sitting so perfectly in the green dress, her glasses on her face. Beautiful. It almost blew him away. Did he really have a shot with a woman like that?

"So why are we playing this again?" He remembered asking.

"I don't get out much." Another smile.

His own smile grew. Ninja, Bear, Hunter. An amazing game.

**Fifth Minute:**

A deep breath filled his own lungs, along with the scent of Millicent. The calming smell of raspberries in her hair mixed with the smell of himself on his own shirt. The shirt she was wearing. His eyes rolled although it was not so clear in the dark. She always did look better in that shirt than he did.

**Sixth Minute:**

She loved him. That was obvious. It was the reason why he was attracted to her. No woman had ever showed him that much love. She had already matched the love he gave her and multiplied it by ten. He never realised how much he could love someone, not until he met Millicent.

**Seventh Minute:**

His eyes reverted back up her body where his hand still stayed by her mouth. Waiting patiently he got the rise, the fall, the squeak. Leaning down, slowly, he pressed his lips to her own, gently. Pulling back he regretted giving her the kiss as Millie's eyes fluttered open to meet his own and that smile grew on her face.

"Hi." She sleepily said.

"Hey." Marvin figured since she was already awake he may as well go in for another one and leaned down, giving her a slightly more passionate kiss than the last one. Taking in her surroundings as they pulled away, Millie took in the darkness of the room and figured it was around three am.

"Was I snoring again?" Her eyebrows creased in worry but soon relaxed as she watched him shake his head.

"You are amazing Millicent Huxtable." She gave a small laugh.

"Wait, Marvin. You woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me I am amazing?" Just one of her eyebrows raised now.

"Yeah?" Millicent gave another small laugh.

"_You_ are amazing, Marvin McFadden. I, on the other hand, am exhausted!" Marvin gave a laugh.

"Good night, Millicent Huxtable." Placing a kiss on her forehead, he let her rest her head on his chest, holding her tightly to him, but not tight enough to hurt her. Then he waited, one minute, two minutes. Then the familiar three seconds rise, three seconds fall came from Millie and he knew she was fast asleep again. His eyes rolled to look at the clock: 2:48. Seven minutes. Like it always was.


End file.
